Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{10}{20}+8\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {8} + {\dfrac{10}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{10}{20}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 18 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{2}{4}+\dfrac{1}{4}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{3}{4}$